Surrender
by SmallSilverRabbit
Summary: All Alexandra wants to do is go to sleep. However, she didn't expect to find Daryl Dixon in her room. One-shot; Lemons


**Disclaimer : I do not own the rights to The Walking Dead, the characters, or any of their affiliates. This story is fan based and purely fictional. All original characters are a product of my own imagination  
Authors Note : This story takes place during season one, episode six (TS-19). This story is actually a birthday present for myself. It has a few Spanish phrases, but I included the translations either in the following sentence or in the bottom of the story. Anyway, I just thought (& hope) you guys would like it. ****Enjoy it and please rate & comment ! Thank you ! **

It's the little luxuries and privacy that I missed the most. It's funny how something so common as a shower becomes a luxury. Don't get me wrong, I still get to shave, wash my hair and scrub my body. The only difference is that my bath is in a lake. It's not the same experience as having hot water coming down from a shower head and a room all to yourself.  
After we got admitted, we got the run down. We were like kids before Christmas. Everyone was so excited to have their own room, an actual bed to sleep in, actual food, hard drinks, and best of all, hot showers. I can't remember the last time I saw the group genuinely happy. We needed this. I needed this.  
I stripped off my clothes as fast as I could. I turned the shower handle to the left and stuck out my hand like I use to. I kept turning the handle to the left until I felt my preference in hot water. When the hot water ran down through my entire body, I started to laugh. I can't remember the last time I was so happy in this godforsaken world. Within 3 minutes, my skin turned lobster red and fog started to take charge of the room. I remembered something my mother use to say when she saw me afterwords.  
"You and your father always take a shower with water that can de-feather a chicken!" I would always get teased and get called _güera_. Out of everybody in my family I was the palest one. I would give anything in the world just to hear anybody call me that again. The first 10 minutes of my shower was just me standing there. This was amazing. The clean drops of water hitting my entire body. Not my body in a bikini. My whole naked body. Being alone and safe. Not having to turn around every 5 minutes to check if a Geek was lurking around or worse. Having a group member spy on you. I undid my ponytail that was hurting my scalp. I dipped my greasy head into the water and I felt a relief that completely washed over me. No pun intended. It even gave me goosebumps. I reached out for my shampoo and dispensed it onto my hair. My laughter escaped me as soon as I started to massage my head. I closed my eyes and let the hot water run down my breasts. My whole body was in pure bliss. After I rinsed, shaved the regular areas and finally got an opportunity to tend to the garden down there, I patted myself dry. Trying my best to desiccate my hair, I just made if more curly. Just like my old routine, I applied my English Rose cream all over my physique. I was ready to go to bed and truly sleep.

I opened my bathroom door and released all the vapor. The dorms in the CDC where pretty basic. The color of soothing, boring beige surrounded me. There was no windows, only paintings that depicted a lifestyle that was long gone. A delicious twin size bed was placed in front of the center wall of the room. A dresser and a closet were fairly adjacent to the bed. I walk toward the dresser while tucking my towel into itself above my breasts. As I looked up to the mirror to examine my face, I saw someone standing on the other side of the room near the door.  
My face filled with terror, a wave of heat poured throughout me and my body jerked in shock.  
"Oh shit!" I yelled as I turned to face Daryl.  
My mind processed it was only Daryl and not some creepy man or Walker trying to kill me.  
"You scared the shit out of me!"  
Daryl lowered his gaze. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at me again.  
"Sorry."  
"_Oh dios mio!_" I stared to laugh really loud. I just imagined the stupid, scared face I made when I saw him. Daryl only gave me a small grin back.  
"What's up?" It dawned on me that I was naked under the towel and that Daryl Dixon was in my room. Alone. I wasn't going to kid myself. I did think that Daryl Dixon was very attractive. It was the way he was scruffy and dirty. The way his arms flexed whenever he lifted something heavy. He looked irresistible when he use to parade around the camp with his crossbow. He just looked like a man. A real tough as nails man. That turned me so fuckin' on. Okay, so he was a racist and sexist. That still didn't prevent me from finding him attractive. I would just lounge around the camp and just stare at him. Sit there and be delirious with lust. I tried my best not to make it obvious.  
"Look. I jus' wanted to tell yew that. . ." He stopped and took a step forward. I brought my eyebrows together in a confused manner.  
"Yeah. . ."  
I was preparing myself for the worst. I always panic when people try to be direct with me.  
"I jus' wanted to tell yew that I'm sorry for callin' yew a dirty spic and wetback." Daryl spat as fast as he could. The tension in my face smoothed out as I let out a small "Oh." I didn't know how to not make it awkward. I wasn't mad at him for saying those things to me. I'm use to living in the city. Living in the city meant that you have to deal with all different types of people and insults. The only thing you could do was come back with a better attack or just let it go.  
"Oh, that's quite alright, redneck." I told him with a grin. I always thought he hated my guts and we never really spoke to each other unless we had to. The name calling didn't help either. I knew he was kinda drunk because he had a bottle in one hand with the liquor down to the middle of the label sticker. By the looks of things I can tell he wants to talk or pass out. I guess it's which ever action he does before the other. I place my hands behind me and pull myself onto the dresser. I slid all the way back so my damp hair can douse the mirror. My towel retreated and only covered about 3/4th of my thighs.  
"So, what's on your mind? I mean what's so important that you couldn't wait until tomorrow. Or rather, until I got dressed?"  
He was turning red. His transparent complexion wouldn't let him hide it. I couldn't help but smile at his embarrassment. I've never seen this side of him.  
"Umm." He took a step forward. He was nervous. My eyes followed him as he started to pace around my room. I tried to break the ice.  
"I...um. I never got a chance to tell you but, I'm really sorry about your brother. I know you guys didn't exactly give me a warm welcome but, family is family. I know it hurts to loose someone you love."  
"Yea'. Thanks." Daryl murmured. I try throwing him a sympathetic smile, but he doesn't meet my face. I look down to see that my towel is trying it's best to cling onto my body. The fold I made into the towel is slowly coming undone. I try to readjust it discretely.  
What the hell am I doing? This is getting annoying. I'm usually a straight forward person. I don't know why I'm trying to make light banter with this man. I know he's up to something. Or at least I know he wants something from me.  
"Alright, let's cut the crap. Why are you really here?" He finally meets my dark brown eyes with his blue ones. He takes another swig from the bottle. A feeling starts to grow within me. I start creating many different scenarios in my mind. Some of them end with me and Daryl getting into a fight. Others end with me and Daryl getting together.  
"I can't fuckin' explain why, but I never felt dis way before. I don' fuckin' know when it happened or why."  
He stopped pacing around. He ran his fingers through his matted hair. I scrunch my eyebrows again. The feeling starts to get stronger.  
"I can' get yew outta of fuckin' head. Every time I go on a hunt yew fuckin' pop up in ma head."  
Daryl takes a few steps closer to me. My heart is racing and my eyes widen just a little. "I...always thought you hated my guts. I... I thought you hated when I spoke in Spanish." I stammer out.  
"Truth?" He arched his eyebrow and smiled a mischievous smile. Almost like he was going to bite his lip. I nodded. In Mexico, there's a saying. _Los ninos y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad_. Little children and drunkards always tell the truth. Daryl Dixon was about to become living proof of that saying. He completed his journey and was right in front of me. Placing the bottle an arms length away on the dresser, he spoke in a low seducing voice. I lifted my eyes and gazed into his. He captivated me with just one look.  
"I always thought it was sexy. Yew speakin' Spanish." I couldn't help but blush. He doesn't know that he can make me feel all hot and bothered with just a few words. Oh, it's on.  
"Oh really?" I said with an eyebrow cocked up and a flirtatious smile. This was it. I parted my legs wide enough for him to replace that space. I placed my arms around his neck while his hands rested on my thighs. I smile and manage to push out "You know, _yo siempre pensè que eras sexy_." *  
It was Daryl's turn to smile seductively. He leaned in very slowly into me, his eyes getting lost in mine. It's going to happen. I part my lips and slowly close my eyes. I felt his thin soft lips fill in the gap that I made. I hooked my feet onto his legs. My heart is rapidly pumping hot blood through out my body. I slide closer and closer to him. The thought that the only barrier between his erection and me was cloth made me even more aroused. He introduces his tongue slowly in between our deep kisses. My towel gradually unravels my breasts and drops down to mid stomach. Daryl's rough hands run up my curves and squeezed my breasts. He slowly breaks our kiss and nuzzled my neck. Daryl Dixon has found my week spot. He kissed, sucked and bit into my flesh. I felt myself get filled up with moans that I wasn't ready to let out just yet. Only the shortness of my breath was the audio track for the moment. On my way toward his belt buckle, I undid the buttons from his sleeveless orange and yellow plaid shirt. Daryl paused and looked down to see how I was struggling to take off his pants. After kicking off his boots and removing his vest, I finally was able to complete my task. I slipped my hands under his arms and felt his muscular body. He grabbed my face and slammed his lips against mine. Gliding my hands down to his hips I pressed them against mine. I wanted him to be inside of me. Daryl pulled away and just looked into my eyes.  
"Girl, yew have no idea how long I wanted dis."  
Without breaking eye contact, he licked his hand and ventured in between my legs. Two of his thick fingers filled me. I closed my eyes and I let out a sound of ecstasy. The deeper my finger nails dug into his back, the deeper his fingers drove into me. I muffle the sounds of my pleasure with his neck. He pumped his fingers in and out. With each push, I got wetter and wetter. My sex is the epicenter of all the pleasure I'm experiencing. My whole body is tingling. I don't want him to stop. I let out moans to encourage him on. Daryl picks up the pace, his sturdy fingers coming in and out. I felt another hard ripple of pleasure spreading through out my body. I was going to cum. Daryl must of felt it and teased me about it. Just before I was going to cum, he slid fingers out from me and left a snail trail on my inner thigh. I lifted my head up and kissed him. Daryl placed one hand under my ass and the other on my back. I clasped my legs and arms onto him as he lifted me off of the dresser. With just four short steps he threw my body on my bed. I tossed the towel in any direction that wouldn't get in our way.

I laid there as he hovered over me. His arms holding him up as he drew his face closer to mine. We just stared at each other. Knowing that we both wanted each other for a very long time. He leaned in to give me a small kiss. Daryl pushed my legs apart using his own. Slowly he eased himself down. I lifted my knees up to Daryl's stomach. Hips pressed against hips. Sex pressed against sex. My body ached and throbbed to have him inside me. Daryl kissed me slowly while I was running my fingers through his hair. Grinding his cock on my outer lips, I felt my body get hot and prickled. The anticipation was driving me crazy. Having Daryl Dixon with me, on top of me and very soon, in me, made me forget everything. I couldn't recall where I was or how putrid this world has morphing into. I couldn't recall any inch of sadness because being with him made me happy. He slid his hand down between us and guided himself into me. I tried to lock my eyes with his deep blue world, but when he entered my body I was a rocket and I took off.  
It was slow and intimate. I wrapped my legs around his waist so I could consume him entirely. My body withered under his with every thrust. Daryl was rocking our bodies back and forth. Steadily. I ran my nails down his smooth strong back. I unwound my legs and plated my feet on the bed. Being pinned onto the mattress by his body was indulgence. The longer I was pinned down, the faster I wanted the pace to pick up. I lifted my hips when he was going to push in. By doing that, Daryl felt longer. I held onto his strong shoulders. I lifted before he could meet me in the middle. Our bodies started to pound faster. Trying my best not to be loud and obnoxious, I nibbled at his neck. Kissed his rough face. Daryl's head dipped low enough to brush his manly facial hair by my smooth soft skin.

Daryl stopped. He was still in me and my walls were trying to cling onto him. I thought he was going to cum. Then he lifted me up with him when he sat up on his legs. I folded my legs neatly next to his. Daryl's rugged hands ran down my spine. I embraced him in a hug and started to bounce up and down. I heard him grunt from time to time and that only turned me on even more. I was on top. I had the control now. I brought my forehead to his and rocked my hips back and forth. Faster than he was pumping when he was on top. Daryl grabbed a fist fill of my hair and pulled me in for a kiss. With every plunge into me, we switched head tilts and invaded each others mouths with our tongues. His mouth left mine and kissed my neck. Slowly he started to head south. I straightened up my back and stretched up my neck to give him total access. When he let go of my hair, I laced my fingers in his and slowed down the pace in order for Daryl to enjoy me. His tongue swirled around my nipple while his thumb brushed over the other one. He sucked and licked while I was just growing hotter and ached to pick up my stride. Suddenly, Daryl squeezed one breast and bit into the flesh surrounding the other nipple. That made my body violently react. I rode him hard. My hips clashing against his. My arms warped around his neck. My chin resting on his broad shoulders. I wanted him to hear how much pleasure he's causing me. Now, each of his hands gripped on each ass cheek. The way he was pressing me into him when I grind forward was like he couldn't get enough of me.  
"Daryl. . ." I moaned into him. I bit my lower lip to keep me from screaming into his ear. I was so close. I wiggled my hips a little bit more faster. Daryl burred his head between my neck and shoulder.  
"Daryl. . ."  
I pressed my finger nails into his skin. I heard Daryl panting and groaning as our bodies were burning each other. My eyes close in ecstasy. I scrunched my eyebrows. My moan was filled with satisfaction. I was cumming. I didn't want to ruin Daryl's fun so I just kept on rocking my hips back and forth. My walls were ingesting and clenching his cock and sending ultimate waves of pleasure through out my body. Daryl must have been cumming too because he grunted loud and squeezed me closer to him, forcing me to just stay still while he cumming in me. I opened my eyes. Gravity pulled Daryl back and he took me with him. I laid on top of him. I felt his chest rising up and down rapidly. He was slowly growing soft, but I still wanted him in me. We didn't move. We just laid there in each others arms, still connected. We were both breathing out bliss and amazement. So many days, weeks, months of wanting and waiting to finally surrender.

_[ ". . . I always thought you were sexy " ] * _


End file.
